


Serendipia

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, NaruSasu Day, One Shot, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Sasuke es un mago que se encarga de proteger a los animales magicos quienes son victimas de abusos y de asesinatos de manera indiscriminada sin que nadie se preocupe por hacer nada para ayudarlos. Debido a esto él se toma la misión de manera personal yendo a la búsqueda de los responsables. Sin embargo, muchas cosas suceden en su travesía y encuentra cosas que jamás creyó posibles.





	Serendipia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el mundo en el que se sitúa la historia es de J.K Rolling, mas la historia sí es mía
> 
> FIC BASADO EN "ANIMALES FANTÁSTICOS Y COMO ENCONTRARLOS"
> 
> PAREJA: NARUSASU
> 
> REGALO PARA PIKACHA-SAMA
> 
> PARTE DEL RETO LITERARIO DE SHH NARUSASU SASUNARU

ONE SHOT SERENDIPIA

 

_El ensordecedor silencio ahogó cualquier grito o sonido que no fuera el de aquel disparo._

_El cuerpo de un joven mago cayó derramando abundante sangre._

_Su compañero gritaba con dolor y desesperación rogando que no sucediera lo peor._

_—¡No puedes hacerme esto! —gritó con desesperación abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo del herido—. ¡No puedes abandonarme!_

_—Elige —dijo con indiferencia una voz—. Si él bebe la sangre de un unicornio vivirá._

_—¡Si hago eso quedará maldecido el resto de su vida! —respondió de inmediato sabiendo las consecuencias._

_—Si en verdad lo amas, lo harás —continuó hablando aquella persona—. Maldícelo con tus propias manos o resígnate a perderlo para siempre._

_—¡No puedes pedirme elegir algo así! —protestó de inmediato consciente de que ninguna forma sería una solución._

_—Mata a la persona que amas o sálvala con la maldición. —Insistió sin mostrar ningún cambio en su voz._

_—Yo…_

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Cuando todo había iniciado de manera habitual, nada en su pasado le advertía acerca de lo que estaba enfrentando en estos momentos o quizás sí y no lo vio por estar demasiado centrado en su deber. Buscando respuestas rememoró como comenzó esta aventura que se tornó en masacre…

Un joven de cabellos azabaches iba sentado en un barco que pronto arribaría a su destino, se le veía calmado e indiferente, algo que resaltaba en contraste con las miradas ilusionadas y llenas de expectación del resto de los pasajeros que se acercaban a la baranda del barco para ver el horizonte. En cambio, él permanecía en su sitio mirando su maletín, el cual se abrió un poco al soltarse las cerraduras.

—Quédate quieto, pronto llegaremos —susurró el joven—. Te prometo que si te portas bien te lo compensaré —afirmó mientras cerraba nuevamente su maletín.

Nada más arribar el barco el joven de negra cabellera descendió para dirigirse inmediatamente a la estación del tren para comprar su boleto. Al llegar a la puerta del tren el guardia notó como la maleta se movía de forma irregular.

—¿Lleva algún animal con usted? —preguntó el guardia del tren.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió de inmediato.

—Entonces no le importará que revise su equipaje —afirmó mirándolo desconfiadamente.

—No, por supuesto que no me molesta —dijo Uchiha dejando su maleta frente al guardia—. Adelante —animó a que revisarán su maleta.

Cuando el guardia la abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar únicamente ropa, artículos de higiene personal, algunos libros y documentación personal. Él juraba que había notado esa maleta moverse como si algo quisiera escapar de su interior. ¿Sería su imaginación?

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó con inocencia en su voz.

—Así es —respondió devolviéndole la maleta para que subiera al tren—. Puede pasar con tranquilidad. Disfrute de su viaje, señor pasajero —saludó educadamente a lo que el de cabellos negros asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Una vez arriba comenzó a caminar buscando su camerino asignado, cuando en el camino tres niños, de unos nueve o quizás diez años, pasaron corriendo haciéndolo tirar su maleta, siendo pateada por uno de los infantes.

—Miren por donde van —ordenó en tono severo y molesto Sasuke—. No deben correr en el tren —regañó con enojo.

—Lo sentimos mucho, señor —respondió la niña de ese grupito de tres—. Yo soy Moegi y ellos son Konohamaru y Udon, estábamos jugando y no nos dimos cuenta.

—Sólo fue un accidente. —Se metió Konohamaru—. No tiene por qué regañarnos sólo por una tonta maleta.

—La “tonta” maleta es propiedad ajena y deben respetarla —afirmó Uchiha jalando la oreja del pequeño insolente.

—Co-como dijo Moegi lo sentimos mucho, señor —se disculpó el tercer niño cuyos mocos colgaban de su nariz.

—Bien —afirmó el de cabellos negros soltando al menor que tenía sujeto de la oreja—. Váyanse antes de que les dé un castigo.

Los menores se alejaron persiguiéndose mutuamente como hicieron antes de chocar con Sasuke. El mayor sólo suspiró cansado antes de entrar a su lugar para sentarse y luego de cerrar la puerta de su vagón abrió la maleta dejando salir un pequeño animal conocido como escarbato, cuya forma era muy similar a la de un ornitorrinco.

—Ya Naruto, tranquilo —pidió Sasuke al ver como su pequeño compañero se ponía a saltar por todo el lugar—. Sé que odias entrar a la maleta, pero es necesario para que puedas acompañarme.

El mágico ser se había detenido frente a él y movía su fría naricita con molestia girando en el mismo lugar. Aquel comportamiento era bien conocido por el de cabellos azabaches, su fiel compañero estaba haciendo una rabieta por no dejarlo viajar en su hombro como de costumbre. Se sentó en el asiento completamente agotado por los viajes y trasbordos que estaba haciendo, sin percatarse que mientras él cerraba los ojos Naruto planeaba su venganza.

La mente del joven mago estaba centrada en su razón para estar viajando a otro continente; tanta era su atención hacia esos pensamientos que no se percató cuando Naruto saltó dentro de su camisa. Eso lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente, ya que los suaves pelos del escarbato provocaron cosquillas por donde pasaba y que el animalito estuviera moviéndose con rapidez por su cuerpo no ayudaba.

—Basta Naruto jaja detente —pidió riendo el de los ojos negros intentando sacar al escurridizo escarbato de entre sus ropas. Se quitó su saco y se abrió la camisa tratando de obligarlo a salir—. Ya deja de jugar, sé que tienes mucha energía, pero no estoy como para complacerte ahora —dijo a su compañero quien ante la falta de escondite en la parte de arriba decidió ocultarse dentro de sus pantalones—. ¡Naruto! —gritó molesto al sentirlo cerca de su entrepierna por lo que metió la mano para sacarlo inmediatamente.

—Disculpe la molestia señor pasajero, pero le traía unos… —habló una de las trabajadoras del tren entrando sin anunciarse para dejarle el bocadillo que se les daba a todos los pasajeros, quien quedó impactada al ver a Sasuke con la parte superior de su ropa abierta, su mano dentro de su pantalón donde se notaba un bulto y presenció cómo gritó con un sonrojo “Naruto”—. **Pastelitos** —completó la frase aún impactada.

—¡No es lo que parece! —elevó la voz Sasuke intentando justificar la escena que la mujer presenciaba—. Puedo explicarlo.

—No hace falta —afirmó ella poniendo la palma de su mano frente a sus ojos para evitar mirarlo—. Sólo le sugiero que la siguiente vez utilice el baño para tener más privacidad y así evitar… accidentes e intromisiones.

La mujer se retiró rápidamente completamente avergonzada de lo que había presenciado mientras Sasuke se agarraba el puente de la nariz en extremo avergonzado y enojado con Naruto por lo que provocó su travesura. Lo sacó de un sólo movimiento de su pantalón y lo puso en la mesita frente a él.

—¡¿Se puede saber a qué venía eso?! —cuestionó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras Naruto agachaba la cabecita por el regaño—. Te dije que no es que quisiera encerrarte, no tienes que ponerte así —regañó al animalito—. Iré al baño, pórtate bien unos minutos ¿quieres? —le dijo dirigiéndose al baño para refrescarse la cara y calmar un poco sus ánimos.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al baño vio a un hombre de larga cabellera negra y ojos amarillos rasgados similares a los de una serpiente observándolo con atención. Él no lo recordaba de nada, pero no apartó la vista intentando que el otro revelará sus intenciones o la causa de mirarlo de aquella extraña manera. El sujeto se apartó rápido ante el sonido de los niños acercándose, eran los mismos con los que chocó anteriormente y por fijar su mirada en ellos, el extraño personaje desapareció de su campo visual.

—¿Otra vez ustedes? —preguntó con fastidio.

—Estamos explorando —respondió alegremente Moegi al ver como Konohamaru se disponía a hablarle de mala manera.

—No se alejen de sus padres. —Fue la escueta frase que dijo antes de decidirse a volver a su camarote del tren—. Ya regresé Naruto —anunció en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera.

Miró preocupado que no estaba su querido escarbato, comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre intentando encontrarlo. Le preocupaba que hubiera salido de allí, si alguien lo encontraba podían dañarlo o incluso matarlo. Mientras buscaba minuciosamente se percató que el pequeño se encontraba en su maleta mordiendo y rompiendo su ropa interior.

—¡Naruto! —llamó enojado al ver los jirones de tela—. ¿Por qué rompiste mi ropa interior?

Ante la pregunta hecha el escarbato movió su naricita de forma tierna y comenzó a caminar en círculos frente a él, pisando de paso los jirones de lo que fue su ropa interior, mostraba con orgullo el destrozo realizado, ignorando la cara de molestia que tenía Sasuke en ese momento.

—¿Qué se supone que voy a usar ahora? —preguntó con ironía ante lo que veía.

Naruto metió sus patitas delanteras en su pelaje y de allí sacó unas **bragas** femeninas y se las enseñó con entusiasmo al moreno. Al ver lo que le mostraba su escarbato, el joven mago abrió con sorpresa los ojos y un tenue carmín adorno sus mejillas al pensar en lo que indirectamente estaba sugiriendo su pequeño compañero.

—¿Esperas que yo use eso? —interrogó con una vena comenzando a resaltar en su frente.

El escarbato sacó varias bragas de su pelaje, de distintos colores y estilos; algunos más recatados que otros, algunos con una clara insinuación erótica, sea cual fuere la que el azabache mirara le parecía demasiado pervertido la sola idea de que su compañero quisiera verlo usándolas.

—No usaré eso y es mi última palabra —afirmó con decisión mirándolo fijamente—. Nada de lo que hayas traído lo pienso usar ¿oíste? —preguntó mirando como seguía levantando distintas prendas como si buscara que alguna lo convenciera.

Naruto no se rendía fácilmente y siguió buscando entre las bragas que consiguió alguna que Uchiha se dignara a usar, veía la expresión reprobatoria en aquel rostro siempre serio e indiferente. De entre su pelaje sacó algo diferente, era un anillo de sencillo diseño con una pequeña piedra de color azul marino adornándolo. Con su boquita llevó el anillo mientras se movía a cuatro patas hasta quedar cerca de la mano de Sasuke.

—¿Un anillo de compromiso? —preguntó con extrañez por lo que el escarbato acercó a su mano, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para retirarla—. Eso se prestará a malentendidos —susurró.

A Naruto no pareció importarle lo que el de negros cabellos le decía, al ver a Sasuke colocarse el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular saltó de inmediato a su hombro y frotó su nariz con la blanca mejilla.

—Supongo que esto es un “hasta que la muerte nos separe” ¿no? —preguntó sonriendo ante lo que recibió un asentimiento del animal—. Espero que sea la mía, no quisiera perder a mi mejor amigo —comentó Sasuke sabiendo que el tiempo estimado de vida de los escarbatos era inferior al de un humano.

Naruto negó con la cabeza e hizo sonidos que Uchiha ya identificaba como reproches de su pequeño compañero. Naruto se frotaba con fuerza contra él mientras éste lo acariciaba en su cabecita y cuello.

—Descuida, viviremos juntos muchas aventuras —aseguró Sasuke—. Itachi tiene razón al decir que soy un antisocial al tener un escarbato como mejor amigo, pero ¿sabes? Tú vales más que cualquier persona que haya conocido.

El joven mago se recostó en su lugar para dormir un poco antes de llegar a su destino, sabía que no sería fácil con lo que tendría que lidiar, nunca era sencillo tener que enfrentarse a cazadores. Generalmente, quienes se dedicaban a aquellas prácticas tan despreciables eran magos que no veían el valor de la vida en los animales místicos; éstos solían ser tratados como instrumentos más que como seres vivos, sin contar que varias brujas y hechiceros sólo los veían como ingredientes para pociones.

Pasadas aquellas horas de viaje en tren, Sasuke llegó a la estación que lo dejaba cerca de la zona que le asignaron investigar. Al bajar llevaba a su escarbato oculto en el bolsillo de su abrigo para no levantar sospechas y a su vez no tener que meterlo en la maleta que el pequeño tanto odiaba. Uchiha caminó por las zonas frecuentadas por muggles tratando de hallar algún indicio de un posible cazador. Eran bien sabido por él que cuando un cazador intentaba pasar desapercibido se mezclaba entre los no magos para librarse de sospechas de sus crímenes. Luego de un rato observando todo meticulosamente, concluyó que no había peligro; los no magos parecían auténticos y hasta podía ver a los niños jugando en la calle entre los cuales divisó a los revoltosos del tren. Sasuke rodó los ojos maldiciendo su suerte al notar que el destino de esos malcriados era el mismo pueblo que él visitaba.

Habiéndose librado de sospechas en la zona urbana, prosiguió a ir al “bosque prohibido”, nombre dado por los muggles lugareños, ya que se rumoreaba que por ese lugar aparecían monstruos de todo tipo. Era frecuente que las personas normales llamaran “monstruos” a las criaturas mágicas, así como a todo lo que les resultara desconocido o incomprensible. En eso no eran tan diferentes los muggles de los magos, ambos hacían lo mismo dejando de lado el hecho de que los animales tenían el mismo derecho a la vida que ellos. Sin embargo, el animal más peligroso de todo el mundo era el propio ser humano, los demás eran presas y víctimas de la crueldad injustificada de los primeros.

No necesitó entrar al bosque para ver los claros signos de deforestación en el lugar, una táctica muy útil para cazar era crear fuego para acorralar a los animales que se pretendía capturar y/o cazar. Naruto salió del bolsillo delantero del abrigo de Sasuke y subió a su hombro para ver la causa de la horrorizada expresión en el rostro de Uchiha; dado que desde el bolsillo podía ver su rostro mas no así lo que estuviera en su entorno.

Ambos miraron con espanto las pilas de cadáveres de unicornios, sangre derramada por todos lados y vegetación quemada dejando a los animales más pequeños (como aves y ardillas) sin hogares. Al avanzar un poco más, no pudo más que maldecir no haber estado allí antes, la zona parecía quemada adrede, había marcas circulares en el suelo junto a huellas de unicornios. Esto sólo indicaba una cosa: alguien había hecho algún circulo de fuego para mantenerlos quietos y arrinconados.

A lo lejos y en medio de las tenues llamas que aún se negaban a extinguirse se encontraba una persona encapuchada, cubierta de pies a cabeza por ropas negras, arrodillada frente a un unicornio que agonizaba; al oír como el animal se quejaba Sasuke supo con una certeza casi dolorosa que ese animal no viviría.

—¡Hey tú! ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?! —demandó saber al ser incapaz de visualizar con exactitud lo que le hacía al moribundo animal.

Ante el grito, aquella persona se alejó despacio del animal y miró de frente al mago, revelando para sorpresa de Sasuke que era el mismo sujeto extraño que conoció en el tren. Se miraron por breves segundos en los que el de ojos negros sintió que esa persona con cara de serpiente revisaba dentro de él. No podía explicarlo, no lanzó ningún hechizo y aun así sentía como si esos amarillentos ojos indagaran en su alma. Previniendo cualquier posible ataque, Sasuke sacó de inmediato su varita poniéndose en guardia.

—Aparición —exclamó el sujeto, haciendo uso del hechizo para desaparecerse.

La acción fue tan imprevista que no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo ni de tomar alguna acción, Sasuke chasqueo la lengua con molestia. Su único consuelo era que al menos confirmó que estaba lidiando con magos. Si eran habilidosos probablemente serían un grupo reducido y si eran novatos serían mayor cantidad. Fuera cual fuera el caso estaba seguro de poder manejar la situación, sus habilidades eran las mejores de su generación. Su atención se desvío al sentir a su escarbato mordiéndole suavemente la mejilla pidiendo atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto? —preguntó mirando a su hombro, el animalito de inmediato hizo gestos hacia donde estaba el unicornio agonizante.

Al mirar en la dirección señalada, vio a una cría de unicornio con la pata sangrante acercándose al herido. Se acercó con cuidado tratando de no espantar al animal, colocó hacia el frente de él la mano con la palma extendida mientras mantenía sus negros ojos fijos en los de la cría. Una vez que el más pequeño se alejó un poco se acercó al unicornio más grande notando que era una hembra, muy posiblemente la madre del que estaba a su lado.

Examinó las heridas del animal, llegando a la resolución de que sólo tenía una: dos pequeñas incisiones en el cuello. Lo que estaba matando a ese unicornio era que le drenaron toda la sangre de su cuerpo. Agonizaba con lentitud, sin nada que revirtiera lo sucedido, el mago se sentía impotente al no ser capaz de salvarlo. Naruto sólo podía restregarse contra la mejilla de Sasuke intentando calmar su ira, veían como madre e hijo se lamían mutuamente los rostros entre sí previendo un final prematuro. Pasados tan sólo unos minutos, el unicornio más grande, falleció. Sasuke se acercó a dicha cría limpiando con cuidado las heridas, mientras ésta relinchaba de dolor, no físico sino por la pérdida de su madre. Habiéndose encargado de las peores heridas entre hechizos y pócimas, la menos grave que era la de la pata, la vendó usando su propio pañuelo.

Sasuke inició su búsqueda de los responsables de la repentina baja en la cantidad de unicornios en aquella zona, dejando a la cría que curó en ese lugar. Primero se encargaría de los responsables y luego volvería para re-ubicarla con una manada que acogiera a la criatura. Por ahora llevarla con él era un riesgo, ya que iría en busca de los cazadores. Aquel siempre había sido un lugar con una alta población de animales mágicos como los unicornios debido a los abundantes recursos de agua y de pasto fresco y verde para ellos y para los animales normales también lo era, por lo que era un blanco “ideal”.

Los dientes del azabache mago crujían por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus mandíbulas, mientras seguía el rastro de destrucción que seguramente conducía hasta donde se encontraban los responsables. ¿Por qué el ministerio de magia no hizo nada antes? Ante una masacre de tal magnitud, ¿por qué nadie mostraba interés en ayudarlos? Sus interrogantes sobre la crueldad e indiferencia con la que el tema fue tratado lo hizo recordar lo sucedido cuando pidió hacerse cargo.

 

_En el ministerio de magia de Japón, se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre los magos, quienes no entendían la razón de ser llamados tan improvisadamente, ya que la única explicación para solicitar su presencia se limitó a un “es una emergencia”. Ante tal llamado los magos se convocaron enseguida para atender el problema, siendo la reunión presidida por Danzou, quien más autoridad tenía en la sección._

_—Tenemos una situación crítica —habló el jefe del ministerio con extrema seriedad llamando la atención de todos los presentes—. Hemos recibido reportes de que una zona en Estados Unidos ha tenido avistamientos del Señor tenebroso._

_—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó uno de los magos con incredulidad, estando igual que sus compañeros._

_—No puede ser —aseguró otro, siendo parte de la histeria colectiva ante la noticia._

_—Debe ser un error —sugirió alguien con seriedad._

_—Aunque resulte difícil de asimilar no hay nada seguro, podríamos estar lidiando con algunos de sus seguidores intentando hacernos creer que ha regresado. Por ello debemos capturarlos, para que dejen de intentar asustar a las personas dejando cadáveres de unicornios regados por los bosques que frecuentan —explicó con seriedad Danzou mirándolos a todos con seriedad provocando un silencio absoluto._

_—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó de inmediato Sasuke al oír la mención de la muerte de varios unicornios. Él había guardado silencio durante todo el rato que se estuvo hablando y esta era su primera intervención._

_—Uchiha guarda la compostura —ordenó el jefe._

_—¿Uchiha? —preguntaron varios de los presentes mirándolo con sorpresa._

_—¿El héroe que asesinó al Señor tenebroso? —cuestionó uno de los magos mirándolo con atención._

_—No, señores, él es el hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha el salvador —aclaró Danzou señalando con algo de desprecio a Sasuke—. Supongo que deseas investigar acerca de este suceso._

_—Por supuesto que lo deseo —habló Uchiha con decisión._

_—Ohh no esperaba menos del hermano de Itachi-sama —afirmó complacido por lo que decía el joven—. Harías un gran favor apresando a esos seguidores rebeldes._

_—En realidad… —comenzó a hablar el joven mago—. Lo que yo quiero es ir a ver como se encuentran las manadas de unicornios luego de aquellos ataques —explicó para sacarlo del error al jefe y al resto de magos presentes._

_—Eso es irrelevante —afirmó el jefe con un gesto de marcado desdén._

_—¡No lo es! —contradijo de inmediato Sasuke._

_—A nadie le importan un montón de animalejos —dijo Danzou mirando fijamente al Uchiha—. La prioridad es erradicar a los seguidores que aún no aceptan que su señor murió, a manos de tu hermano mayor, dicho sea de paso._

_—Pues no me interesa —replicó Sasuke con molestia—, para mí lo más importante es reestablecer el hábitat de los unicornios y verificar que su territorio sea seguro. ¿Ha enviado a alguien a encargarse de eso? —interrogó con gesto serio._

_—¿Qué parte de “es innecesario” no entiende?_

_—¡Pues yo me haré cargo de eso! —replicó nuevamente el moreno dándole la contraria al jefe del ministerio—. Ya tiene a muchos magos dispuestos a ir tras esos mortifagos, pero nadie se está encargando de las manadas afectadas. ¿Y si más animales sufrieron ataques?_

_—Uchiha usted va a… —comenzó a hablar Danzou siendo interrumpido por un recién llegado._

_—Mi hermanito ¿va a qué, Danzou-sama? —preguntó Itachi entrando a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión, llegando en plena discusión._

_—Itachi-sama —exclamaron algunos al reconocerlo._

_—Nii-san —susurró Sasuke sorprendido de ver a su hermano allí._

_—¿Cuál es el problema aquí? —cuestionó Itachi fijando su mirada en el jefe y sus subordinados esperando una respuesta._

_—Lo que sucede es que su hermano se niega a participar en la caza de mortífagos —explicó con brevedad esperando que el héroe hiciera cambiar de parecer al menor._

_—Itachi ellos ni siquiera están asegurando el bienestar de las criaturas mágicas —acusó Sasuke con un tono grave y serio, pese a que para Itachi siempre sonaría como el de un infante acusando de que lo están molestando._

_—Yo he sido convocado, por lo que me encargaré personalmente de dirigir la caza de mortifagos —habló Itachi alto y claro para que todos lo oyeran—. Sasuke si quieres hacerte cargo de restaurar y reubicar los territorios de los unicornios encárgate, no hace falta que te preocupes por lo demás —le dijo a su hermano mirándolo con una sonrisa—. ¿O hay algún problema con eso, jefe? —cuestionó volviendo a mirar a Danzou._

_—No, ninguno —aceptó resignado. Al ser un héroe de gran fama y poder no era buena idea llevarle la contraria a Itachi y según tenía entendido, se decía que se ponía agresivo cuando algo afectaba a su hermano menor._

_Cuando la reunión terminó, todos salieron algo impactados, algunos sorprendidos de ver al héroe y Danzou salió molesto por la rebeldía de los Uchiha. Cuando Sasuke obtuvo la aprobación para hacerse cargo de esa misión, no tardó prácticamente nada de tiempo en alistarse para partir. El mayor de los Uchiha acompañó a su hermano menor al puerto donde zarparía su barco rumbo a su destino, quería despedirse de éste, ya que ninguno sabia cuanto tiempo duraría la misión del otro. Por lo cual no tenían en claro cuando volverían a verse nuevamente._

_—Gracias, Itachi —dijo Sasuke abrazando a su hermano mayor—. Sin ti seguramente no me dejarían hacerme cargo de esto._

_—No hay de qué —afirmó correspondiendo al abrazo—. Tú no le prestes atención a lo que esos viejos dicen —sugirió con una sonrisa el mayor._

_—Pero es que es molesto que ellos crean que por ser tu hermano debo hacer las cosas exactamente a tu manera —se quejó frunciendo el ceño._

_—Hermanito tú sólo has lo que creas correcto y te interese de verdad. No hagas las mismas cosas que yo._

_—Eso haré, deséame suerte —dijo Sasuke sonriendo cuando Naruto salió de entre su ropa y comenzó a mover con suavidad la cara de Itachi._

_—¿Te llevas a Naruto? —preguntó Itachi rompiendo el abrazo, dado que el escarbato no parecía contento con el contacto._

_—Por supuesto, es mi compañero —afirmó el menor acariciando al animalito, quien se veía feliz por las caricias._

_—Deberías conseguirte amigos de verdad —sugirió Itachi—. Aunque este animalito celoso no creo que te lo permita. Si ni a mí me deja tocarte._

_—No necesito amigos teniendo un compañero como Naruto —comentó el menor de los Uchiha—. Bueno Itachi, ya debo irme, el barco esta por zarpar._

_—Espero estar de regreso antes que tú para recibirte, hermanito tonto —despidió el mayor viendo al otro subir al barco._

_—Sueña, yo estaré primero. Seré más eficiente que tú —respondió Sasuke._

_Una vez arriba del barco, Sasuke saludó brevemente con la mano a su hermano mayor, antes de perderlo de vista a medida que el barco se alejaba del puerto. Partiendo rumbo hacia Estados Unidos a ayudar a los animales._

Los recuerdos de Sasuke se vieron interrumpidos por los gritos de dos pequeños niños, eran Konohamaru y Udon que huían llorando desesperados. Por su mente lo primero que cruzaron fueron las preguntas de: ¿Qué hacían esos niños allí? ¿Por qué sus padres no los vigilaban? Fuera cual fuera la situación que los llevó hasta ese lugar, ya se daría a la tarea de averiguarlo, por ahora debía mantenerlos a una buena distancia de sujetos que no dudarían en lastimarlos, así como lastimaban a los unicornios.

—Señor, ¡por favor ayude a Moegi! —pidió en un tono de súplica el que parecía más rebelde de los tres.

—Ese… sujeto —dijo Udon entre gimoteos y lágrimas al mismo tiempo que se intentaba limpiar con torpeza las lágrimas y los mocos que derramaba.

—¿Qué sujeto? ¿Qué les sucedió? —cuestionó el mayor mirándolos con seriedad presintiendo que la ausencia de la niña se debía a algo grave.

—Un hombre de pelo negro largo y ojos amarillos nos atacó —explicó Konohamaru.

—Ese hombre estaba atacando a Moegi y se la llevó —agregó Udon a lo dicho por su amigo—. La va a matar… Haga algo, señor —pidieron los pequeños.

—Ustedes busquen un lugar seguro mientras yo voy a rescatarla —ordenó el moreno dejando a los pequeños a un lado para internarse en aquella zona tan peligrosa—. Homenum Revelio —pronunció el hechizo que servía para revelar la presencia humana, si había alguien por ese lugar tendría que ser de su conocimiento.

Naruto miraba a los alrededores en estado de alerta constante mientras se adentraban aún más en el territorio enemigo. Al no encontrar rastros de personas por los alrededores, Sasuke avanzó un poco más notando que ese camino lo llevó directamente hacia una especie de campamento temporal donde había toda una manada de unicornios encadenados con gruesos grilletes que limitaban su libertad.

—Maldición —exclamó con furia al verlos presos—. Relashio —pronunció el hechizo para liberar, quitando los grilletes de sus patas

Los alterados y extremadamente asustados equinos mágicos relinchaban con temor y se paraban en dos patas intentando atacar con sus patas delanteras, pero el azabache ya tenía experiencia con todo tipo de animales. Dicha experiencia le sirvió para tranquilizar a los animales y alentarlos a huir lejos de ese lugar.

—¡Hey! ¿Tú quién rayos eres? —gritó un hombre que se acercaba hasta donde estaba Sasuke. Al ver a los unicornios libres el hombre sacó una pistola con la cual apuntó directamente al moreno.

—Expelliarmus —pronunció Uchiha usando el conjuro desarmador; retirándole a su oponente el arma de las manos, dejándolo indefenso.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó con confusión el hombre—. Parece magia.

—Es un muggle —susurró sorprendido Sasuke. No se esperaba que un no mago cazará de aquella manera tan eficaz criaturas mágicas.

De a poco los gritos de más hombres comenzaron a resonar por el lugar la cantidad que podía apreciar era superior a la esperada para dicha misión. Sasuke iba perdiendo la fuerza a medida que la lucha se prolongaba, ya que estaba usando mucha magia intentando no lastimar a los no magos; para su sorpresa también había magos metidos en esa lucha, algo que descubrió cuando por poco recibe un ataque por la espalda, el cual consiguió esquivar apenas.

—¡Naruto! ¡Vuelve aquí! —gritó a su escarbato al verlo saltar frente a él.

—Incarcerus —recitó el animago que antes fue el escarbato de Sasuke.  El hechizo sirvió para atar con gruesas cuerdas a los oponentes frente a ellos—. No te dejaré pelear solo, Teme —afirmó un joven de rubios cabellos y ojos azules.

—¿Naruto? —susurró con una mezcla de sentimientos, entre confusión, alivio y enojo.

—Así es ttebayo —respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras sacaba su propia varita y se ponía en guardia protegiendo la espalda de Sasuke.

—Pero tú eras un escarbato… —comentó aún en shock mientras ponía su espalda contra la del rubio, cubriéndose mutuamente.

—Luego te explicaré sobre eso —prometió Naruto complacido de que Sasuke le diera la espalda pese a lo que acababa de descubrir—, pero por ahora debo ayudarte a derrotar a estos sujetos —afirmó con seriedad.

—Quiero una larga y tendida explicación muy específica para esto —demandó Uchiha mirando de reojo al rubio mientras ambos lanzaban hechizos repeliendo a sus atacantes.

—Evanesco —recitó Naruto apuntando con su varita al machete que tenía un sujeto corpulento que se acercaba a ellos, haciendo que su objetivo desapareciera.

—Herbivicus  —dijo Sasuke haciendo crecer las plantas, mientras las controlaba para atrapar a algunos de los hombres.

La cantidad de personas contra las que peleaban era exagerada considerando lo “insignificante” que era el asunto de los unicornios ante los ojos de las altas autoridades de la magia y hechicería. Pese a la desventaja numérica tanto Sasuke como Naruto conseguían repelerlos con éxito. Aunque el descubrimiento de que su escarbato en realidad era un animago impactó a Sasuke de alguna manera, sabía que seguía siendo aquel compañero de viaje que estuvo con él durante tanto tiempo. Así podría colaborar con él en esta situación por un bien mayor que era detener a los cazadores.

—Expulso —dijo Naruto apuntando su hechizo a las armas muggle, haciendo que dichos objetos exploten.

—Fuego Demoníaco —Sasuke lanzó aquella maldición logrando contrarrestar un Fiendlocked que les lanzaron en su dirección, al crear llamas gigantescas en forma de dragones, consiguiendo que espantar a varios hechiceros que salieron huyendo en medio de la conmoción.

—Incendio —gritó Naruto creando incendios que creaban un perímetro que no permitía que los no magos se les acercaran a herirlos, ya que algunos tenían espadas, machetes y navajas. Seguramente creían que al estar armados sólo con “varitas” tendrían ventaja con ataques de corta distancia.

—Voltius —pronunció Sasuke aprovechando la confusión para darles una leve descarga voltios (capaz de dejar inconsciente a una persona) para dejar a varios fuera de combate.

Ya casi lograban terminar con los pocos hombres que quedaban peleando con ellos, cuando divisaron a aquel hombre de ojos amarillentos con la niña entre sus brazos. A lo lejos lo veían intentando huir fuera del bosque llevándose a la pequeña en brazos.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor ayuda! —gritó desesperada la niña mientras el hombre de larga cabellera negra intentaba incrustar una daga en su cuello a medida que intentaba escapar.

—Petrificus Totalus —pronunció Naruto, usando el hechizo que hacía que el otro mago quedara completamente petrificado

— Fumos —dijo el mago Uchiha haciendo uso del encantamiento que servía para que una nube de humo lo cubriera—. Naruto enseguida regreso, cúbreme —avisó Sasuke, utilizando la poca visibilidad para acercarse hasta donde se hallaba la pequeña.

La quitó de las garras de aquel siniestro hombre, tomando la oportunidad que se le presentaba viéndolo petrificado por el hechizo de Naruto y por lo discreto que podía acercarse al objetivo sin atraer la atención de los enemigos. Aunque si alguno de los cazadores intentara atacarlo contaba con Naruto cubriendo sus espaldas. Cargó a la niña asustada de regreso en dirección a donde estaba Naruto para que entre ambos pudieran resguardarla.

—¿Ese señor ya está lejos? —preguntó Moegi con la voz quebrada.

—Ya estas a salvo, él no podrá moverse en un buen rato —comentó Uchiha divisando la rubia cabellera de su compañero aun entre el humo que comenzaba a disiparse.

—Que bueno —comentó ella con alegría—, así no podrá impedir que haga esto… —dijo Moegi antes de pronunciar un hechizo— Inmobilus —el cual era capaz de inmovilizar su objetivo.

—¿Qué demonios? —cuestionó para si mismo Sasuke cuando su cuerpo se vio repentinamente paralizado.

—No dejaré que intervengas en esto —pronunció de una manera tétrica impropia de un infante.

—¿Quién eres en realidad? —cuestionó el moreno viéndola fijamente y con marcado enojo por haber caído en una trampa.

—Soy el Señor tenebroso en persona o bueno casi, gracias a tu hermano —respondió haciendo una mueca retorcida que demostraba locura.

—Itachi te asesinó —afirmó seguro de sus palabras, negando el regreso de aquel ser que causó tanto daño en el pasado.

—El vencedor siempre cuenta la historia a su conveniencia —explicó ella acercándose más a su oído, dado que cuando lo hechizó, él la sostenía aun en brazos—. Al parecer les ocultó muchos detalles clave, incluso a su propio hermano.

—Deja de intentar mentir sobre Itachi —ordenó con indignación al notar las insinuaciones que ésta le daba con eso de que _le ocultaba muchos detalles_.

—Pagarás con sangre la deuda de esa batalla —susurró ella acercándose al cuello del inmovilizado Uchiha antes de enterrar sus colmillos este.

La sangre comenzó a caer de la herida siendo rápidamente absorbida por la boca de Moegi. El de cabellos negros estaba bajo los efectos del encantamiento por lo que no podía defenderse de lo que le hacía. Al despegar su boca del blanco cuello dos hilos de sangre corrían de las marcas dejadas por los colmillos de la niña mientras que tres comas negras se dibujaban en el lugar de la herida. Un agudo dolor se extendió por el cuerpo del Uchiha, desde la zona en que la marca había aparecido al resto de él sentía que lo destrozaban, prácticamente podía asegurar que estaba sufriendo un encantamiento imperdonable. Sentía que sus fuerzas se desvanecían, la desesperación y el dolor sólo podía externarlos mediante sus gritos agonizantes. El grito tan doloroso que profirió Sasuke alcanzó los oídos de Naruto haciendo que sus ojos azules se fijaran en su dirección.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó preocupado al verlo intentar retorcerse, pero no alejarse de esa niña—. ¡Maldita! ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

— Impedimenta —pronunció ella usando la varita de Sasuke impidiendo que Naruto lanzara un hechizo en su contra—. Sectumsempra —dijo de inmediato provocando que al de ojos azules le aparecieran unas heridas enormes y profundas en el sitio donde le apuntó con la varita, tal y como si le hubieran cortado con una espada invisible.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó asustado Uchiha al ver las enormes heridas que recibió su compañero mago.

—Pronto morirá —afirmó con una sonrisa tétrica—. Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos? —cuestionó retóricamente regresando su vista al moreno.

Sasuke apretaba los dientes al no poder socorrer a su compañero y no saber siquiera cuales eran los planes de ese cruel sujeto, quien fue capaz de poseer el cuerpo de una niña para sus propósitos. Miraba con impotencia su situación, cuando las intenciones de ella fueron interrumpidas súbitamente por un unicornio, éste la atacó por la espalda incrustando su cuerno en medio de su pecho. Dándole a Sasuke la visión del cuerno blanco manchado de sangre sobresaliendo del pecho de la “niña”. El líquido carmesí goteaba frente a su rostro al mismo tiempo que de la boca de Moegi producto del ataque. El unicornio desenterró su cuerno dejando caer el cuerpo herido mortalmente frente al azabache, relinchó un poco y acercó su rostro a él.

—Tú eres… —susurró asombrado Sasuke al reconocer el vendaje en la pata del animal.

—Y pensar que dicen que ustedes son criaturas puras —afirmó con pocas fuerzas Moegi.

El de cabellos negros sintió el hechizo desvanecerse, recobrando su movilidad, mas aun sentía el dolor de lo que sea que le haya hecho cuando lo mordió. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba, ignorando las horrendas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, se acercó deprisa a donde estaba Naruto. Pese al daño que tenía, se encontraba caminando con múltiples cortes realizados por el hechizo hasta donde estaba él

—Naruto, Dobe pronto estarás bien tienes que resistir —habló Sasuke acelerado por la preocupación de que las heridas fueran de gravedad—. Aguanta hasta que salgamos de aquí.

—No creo… poder … tengo demasiadas heridas —afirmó Naruto sintiendo como si su cuerpo hubiera sido destrozado en un sólo ataque—. ¿Tú cómo estás? —preguntó intentando sonreírle.

—Sólo tengo una herida leve, no es nada grave —mintió Uchiha, intentando ocultar los efectos de lo que le habían hecho.

Los cazadores al parecer habían sido derrotados por Naruto mientras él “rescataba” a la niña. Suspiró de alivio, lo peor ya había pasado, ahora sólo quedaba dar aviso al ministerio de magia para que los encerraran por cacería y por ser mortífagos. Eso sin contar que a los no magos habría que borrarles la memoria para no exponer la existencia de los magos. Sus ojos negros vieron con recelo a uno de los muggles, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo con heridas menores, pero aun así estaba apuntando su arma en dirección a ellos.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó el mago intentando alertar a su compañero.

 El ensordecedor silencio ahogó cualquier grito o sonido que no fuera el de aquel disparo.

El cuerpo de un joven mago cayó derramando abundante sangre.

Su compañero gritaba con dolor y desesperación rogando que no sucediera lo peor.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! —gritó con temor Sasuke abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo del herido Naruto—. ¡No puedes abandonarme!

—Teme, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en esos momentos. La bala había perforado su pulmón izquierdo cerca de su corazón.

—Preocúpate por ti mismo, idiota —exigió el de cabellos oscuros con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

—Sasuke no podré darte esa larga explicación que prometí sobre el por qué era tu escarbato —afirmó el blondo sintiendo el frío aliento de la muerte sobre él—. Mira en mis recuerdos —pidió, negándose a morir sin decirle la verdad.

—Legeremens —dijo Sasuke usando su varita para recitar el hechizo que le permitía hurgar en la mente ajena, permitiéndole ver los recuerdos, pensamientos y emociones de la víctima, en este caso el de ojos azules.

 

_En la escuela de magia y hechicería más famosa de todas, ocurría una de las típicas discusiones con cierto alumno problemático de cabellos rubios haciendo una de sus clásicas bromas al maestro que no le caía bien. El maestro Ebisu siempre tuvo choques y confrontaciones con ese alumno en particular; entre ellos era como una guerra campal, siempre buscando enfadar al otro._

_—¡Uzumaki Naruto! —gritó con furia el maestro persiguiendo al chico de ojos azules._

_—_ _¡Se lo merece por ese examen sorpresa!_ _—contestó con gritos igualmente altos mientras escapaba por los pasillos._

_—_ _¡Espera que te atrape y ni el director podrá salvarte!_ _—amenazó Ebisu corriendo a toda velocidad para no perder al menor—. ¡Está prohibido correr en los pasillos!_

_—¡Usted está rompiendo las reglas! —le recordó Naruto escapando y mientras lo hacía varios alumnos y maestros de distintas clases miraban a los causantes de tal alboroto por lo que Uzumaki aprovechó la situación—. ¡EL MAESTRO EBISU ESTÁ ROMPIENDO LAS REGLAS, CORRE POR LOS PASILLOS!_

_—¡No es cierto! —se defendió gritando._

_—¡Ahora está corriendo y gritando por los pasillos!_

_—¡Tú también lo estás haciendo!_

_—Pero soy alumno y usted maestro, ¿qué clase de ejemplo está dando?_

_Ebisu detuvo la persecución intentando disculparse y justificar su comportamiento ante sus colegas y demás miembros del alumnado. Mientras él hacía eso, Naruto aprovechó la conmoción para transformarse en un escarbato y poder perderse entre la multitud antes de que alguien lo notara, especialmente el maestro. Huyó sin fijarse a donde, con la única idea de que quería saltarse las clases, por ese día al menos._

_Durante su huida no se percató de que cierto alumno muy conocido andaba deambulando, el joven mago de cabellera negra se acercó sin que se percatara y lo atrapó con su mano._

_“Este es mi fin”—pensó Naruto al ver que Sasuke era quien lo tenía en su mano._

_—Así que te me escapaste, ¿verdad, pequeño? —dijo mientras lo llevaba a una parte que él no conocía de la escuela—. Ahora te devolveré con el resto de los tuyos._

_Naruto tembló de miedo pensando en qué sería peor, un castigo que le dieran los maestros cuando Sasuke lo delatará si volvía a su forma humana o mantenerse como escarbato y ser objeto de experimento del Uchiha. Según se rumoreaba, Sasuke solía hacer crueldades a los animales místicos que cayeran en sus manos, con el único fin de obtener respuestas para su curiosidad._

_—Bien, llegamos —anunció el moreno bajando al escarbato quien sólo se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando fue liberado—. Aquí están tus amigos —afirmó Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el pasto._

_Naruto en su forma de escarbato vio una pequeña manada de animales idénticos al que se transformó, todos jugando felices y dando vueltas cerca de Sasuke. El de ojos negros los miraba con una sonrisa que a Naruto se le hizo extremadamente tierna, mientras les daba un poco de comida a los traviesos animalitos. Se acercó casi inconscientemente para apreciar mejor su expresión a lo que Sasuke respondió tomándolo nuevamente entre sus manos._

_—¿Te perdiste, pequeño? —preguntó sin intención de obtener una respuesta—. Ten —dijo extendiéndole un poco de su almuerzo._

_El mago rubio aceptó la comida intentando que se viera natural y observó con curiosidad el cuaderno de Sasuke, por lo que podía apreciar el otro mago llevaba un seguimiento de lo que hacían los animales, desde que comían hasta cuando dormían, había anotaciones acerca de medicinas correspondientes a diferentes heridas que a simple vista él trató. Entre la manada de escabatos, algunos tenían vendajes en sus patas o en otras partes de sus cuerpos. ¿De dónde consiguieron esas heridas? Se cuestionaba internamente._

_En un momento de descuido del Uchiha, el mago rubio pudo escapar sin ser visto y retomar su forma humana para regresar a su vida cotidiana. Sin embargo, la curiosidad o lo que fuera aquel sentimiento dentro de él, lo hizo volver a asumir la forma de un escarbato e ir en busca de Sasuke. Cada día se maravillaba un poco más con la paciencia y dedicación que ponía en el cuidado de aquellos animales. No sólo de los escarbatos, sino de cualquiera que requiriera ayuda. Los malos rumores sobre que él los lastimaba eran infundados y absurdos a su parecer, luego de haber observado la realidad en primera fila. Era cierto que el de cabellos negros era extremadamente cerrado y que trataba de forma antipática a cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado, mas con los animales siempre sonreía con tranquilidad._

_Uzumaki supo en ese momento que la única manera en que podría estar cerca suyo sería como un escarbato, lo reconocía: era cobarde. No tenía el valor para hablarle de frente, a no ser que fuera para molestarse mutuamente durante las competencias o simples riñas infantiles. Aunque como escarbato se sentía aún más libre y podía hacer tantas tonterías como quisiera, ya que Sasuke siempre lo trataba con cariño y cuidado. Vivía haciendo travesuras tratando de que su atención fuera fijada sólo en él y no en el resto de los escarbatos._

_Pasado el tiempo y cuando la escuela finalizó, fue dolorosamente consciente de que no volvería a ver a Sasuke cuando éste dejó en libertad a todos los pequeños animales que estuvo cuidando. Fue allí donde lo supo: se había enamorado. Amaba a Sasuke y no quería dejarlo solo. Como humano estaba resignado a no poder ni hablarle, pero como escarbato podría estar sin preocupaciones._

_—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sasuke cuando vio al más travieso de los escarbato frente suyo, pese a que los demás ya habían regresado a la vida silvestre—. Tus amigos te esperan —alentó para que fuera con ellos._

_El animago se plantó frente al de ojos negros y se apegó a su pierna negándose a soltarse._

_—¿Quieres… quedarte conmigo? —cuestionó siendo esta la primera vez que le sucedía algo así—. ¿Seguro? No me molestaría tener un compañero, pero tendría que ponerte nombre para hacerlo oficial._

_Luego de tantas risas y momentos en los que el pequeño animal lo había hecho reír o sentir mejor, le había tomado cierto cariño muy especial. Así que la decisión de adoptarlo no era muy nueva, a decir verdad, ya que estuvo un tiempo meditándolo intentando convencerse a sí mismo que era egoísta retenerlo a su lado. Sin embargo, si el propio animal lo estaba eligiendo no se negaría. De entre su pelaje el escarbato sacó unos narutomaki y los puso delante de Sasuke señalándolos con insistencia._

_—¿Así quieres llamarte? ¿Naruto? —peguntó inseguro mirando como el escarbato se movía con alegría—. Bien, si eso quieres. Desde ahora era mi compañero: Naruto._

Las gotas saladas que antes retuvo en sus negros ojos comenzaron a caer sintiendo la intensidad de los sentimientos de Uzumaki. Lo había dejado todo por él, literalmente, hasta dejó su propia humanidad para protegerlo de su propia soledad y ahora se estaba muriendo en sus brazos. Las tibias lágrimas no dejaban de mojar el rostro del de ojos azules.

—Elige —dijo con indiferencia una voz, la cual Sasuke buscó con la mirada—. Si él bebe la sangre de un unicornio, vivirá —afirmó el agonizante cuerpo de Moegi.

—¡Si hago eso quedará maldecido el resto de su vida! —respondió de inmediato sabiendo las consecuencias. Él no quería maldecir a Naruto.

—Si en verdad lo amas, lo harás —continuó hablando aquella persona—. Maldícelo con tus propias manos o resígnate a perderlo para siempre.

—¡No puedes pedirme elegir algo así! —protestó de inmediato el de ojos oscuros, consciente de que ninguna forma seria una solución.

—Mata a la persona que amas o sálvala con la maldición —insistió “Moegi” sin mostrar ningún cambio en su voz. 

—Yo… —Uchiha comenzaba a dudar. El rubio había cerrado los ojos, no podía hacer nada por salvar a la única persona que siempre lo aceptó aun siendo como era. Pero las palabras que advertían de las consecuencias retumbaban en su cabeza oponiéndose a las de su corazón que pedían salvarlo sin importar el precio.

**_Sólo aquel que no tiene nada que perder y mucho que ganar, sería capaz de cometer un crimen como este. La sangre de un unicornio te mantendrá vivo, incluso si estás a una pulgada de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Has matado algo puro e indefenso para salvarte y por eso tendrás media vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque tus labios.»_ **

—¡Has que beba la sangre del unicornio! —ordenó con locura Moegi mirándolo con una demencial sonrisa—. ¡Él no tiene salvación! ¡Ni tú tampoco, gracias a la maldición que puse en tu cuello!

—Incendio —el hechizo cayó sobre la niña haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera en llamas.

—¡Pronto regresaré! —gritaba cubierta por el fuego—. La verdad sobre mi batalla con Itachi Uchiha será revelada y su hermano limpiará con su sangre las mentiras.

Los histéricos gritos fueron acallados rápidamente al ser completamente consumido el cuerpo, hasta reducirlo a simples cenizas. La persona que lanzó el hechizo era el mismo sujeto de ojos amarillos que había visto antes. Por lo que Uchiha sostuvo con fuerza su varita en su dirección y con su otro brazo mantenía el cuerpo de Naruto aferrado al suyo.

—¡No te dejaré lastimarlo! —gritó a la defensiva no queriendo que le hiciera algo al rubio.

—Tranquilo, mi nombre es Orochimaru. —Se presentó bajando su varita delante suyo con lentitud, para demostrar que no tenía intenciones de pelear—. Aún puedes salvar a ese chico —dijo señalando a Naruto.

—¡No lo condenaré con la maldición! —exclamó con los ojos llorosos, colérico ante la sola mención de arruinarle la vida al rubio.

—La única forma de salvarlo es con la sangre del unicornio, pero si no deseas condenarlo a vivir de la sangre de los unicornios hay otra forma —explicó con seriedad en un tono neutro.

—¿Cuál es la otra forma? —preguntó interesado por una respuesta.

—Contéstame algo, ¿estarías dispuesto a estar por el resto de tu vida a su lado? —cuestionó fijando sus ojos amarillentos en Sasuke.

—Yo… —comenzó a hablar mirando el rostro pálido de Uzumaki, mientras acariciaba su rostro miró su dedo anular donde descansaba el anillo que le dio siendo escarbato—. Por supuesto que lo haré si promete salvarlo.

—Yo no lo salvaré niño, lo harás tú mismo —afirmó al tiempo que hacía una seña a la cría de unicornio que Sasuke había curado.

—¡Si supiera como hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho! —reclamó con furia el moreno ante lo que dijo. Él habría curado a Naruto si supiera cómo.

—Yo te diré cómo se hace, niño —avisó Orochimaru sacando una daga de entre sus ropas—. Extiende tu mano.

Raudo a aceptar la orden, extendió la mano en la que llevaba el anillo, aún sin soltar el cuerpo de Naruto, al cual se aferraba como si así pudiera evitar que la muerte lo alejara de él. El de cabellos largos usó la daga para hacer un corte que abarcaba por completo la palma de Sasuke, la sangre salía con abundancia amontonándose en su puño, mientras éste sólo hizo un breve gesto de dolor ante el corte, mas se mantenía en silencio a la espera de lo que procediera. Orochimaru retiró el pañuelo que sirvió de vendaje provisional para el unicornio huérfano y lo enrolló, apretando con fuerza hasta que algunas de las gotas de la sangre en el pañuelo cayeron en la herida del Uchiha.

—Tu sangre esta mezclada con la del unicornio, dásela de beber a ese chico y vivirá —explicó el mayor—. No estará atado a cazar y matar unicornios para vivir.

Nada más oír eso, Sasuke acercó su palma a su propia boca para retener la sangre en ella. Miró con gesto lastimero la apariencia de Naruto en esos momentos y sin dudarlo lo besó, obligándolo a beber de su sangre. Pasados unos momentos Uchiha se separó cuando creyó que el blondo ya había bebido todo lo que le dio. Repentinamente el color comenzó a retornar a la piel de Naruto, su piel morena dejó ese pálido color semejando al blanco y sus labios antes azulados volvieron a tener su color natural. Una gran bocanada de aire fue la primera acción realizada por el rubio, quien respiraba hondamente y apresurado, como si hubiera sufrido un intento de asfixia.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Naruto mirando a Sasuke confundido y luego se fijó en el sujeto frente a ellos—. ¡Tú! —gritó enojado recordando que lo vieron cerca de donde atacaron los cazadores, por lo que se puso delante del Uchiha marcando distancia.

—Dobe, cálmate —pidió el moreno detrás suyo—. Él ayudó a salvarte.

—¿Por qué? Ttebayo. —era confuso para él entender que sucedió mientras estuvo inconsciente en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte.

—Yo soy el guardián de los unicornios, mi nombre es Orochimaru. —Se presentó para Uzumaki—. Yo me encargo de protegerlos lo más que puedo, podría apostar a que mi trabajo es similar al del niño Uchiha —comentó mirando al de ojos negros.

—Naruto, tuve que darte sangre de unicornio mezclada con la mía para salvarte —informó el moreno poniendo una expresión deprimente por no haber podido evitar tal herida.

—Hay un efecto secundario en lo que hiciste —dijo el mayor de los magos captando la atención de los otros dos—. Ese chico no dependerá de la sangre de unicornio para vivir, pero si de ti. Si tú lo llegarás a abandonar morirá inmediatamente, no sólo necesita de tu sangre sino también de ti —explicó con seriedad.

—Por eso me preguntaste si me quedaría a su lado —susurró cayendo en cuenta del significado de la pregunta.

—No importa, aun si Sasuke no me quisiera a su lado yo no lo abandonaría ttebayo —aseguró con una enorme sonrisa.

—Deben irse, el señor tenebroso está tramando su regreso desde las sombras y ustedes deben alertar a los demás magos para que se preparen —afirmó Orochimaru acariciando la cabeza del unicornio a su lado—. No te preocupes por lo sucedido aquí, yo me haré cargo de los cazadores y de los unicornios sobrevivientes.

Ambos magos no tuvieron más opción que hacerle caso para ir a tratar las heridas que tenían. Pasaron la noche en un hotel de la ciudad, reposando luego de la dura batalla que mantuvieron, durante ese tiempo no intercambiaron más palabras de las necesarias, aún atiborrados de preguntas y dudas sobre lo que les sucedido. ¿Qué verdad se suponía que Itachi ocultaba? ¿Por qué la insistencia del señor tenebroso en qué Naruto bebiera sangre de unicornio? A Sasuke le preocupaba lo que aquel hombre tan temido y de nombre impronunciable intentara contra Itachi y/o Naruto. Éste mientras no dejaba de darle vueltas a la extraña marca en el cuello de Sasuke. ¿Qué era esa marca? ¿Qué clase de maldición sería? Tantas interrogantes parecían no dar con ninguna respuesta.

Casi sin conciliar el sueño ambos magos fueron al puerto para abordar un barco rumbo a Japón; debían volver y dar aviso de que los rumores de que el señor tenebroso había regresado eran terriblemente reales. Para no perder la costumbre fueron al mismo camarote. Sasuke se sentó en silencio, quedándose un largo rato en absoluto silencio, uno que el rubio ya conocía bien.

—Sasuke, ¿qué te preocupa? —cuestionó acercándose a la cama donde estaba sentado.

—Nada —respondió con parquedad.

—No me mientas, sé cuándo algo te preocupa ttebayo —afirmó frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que… —suspiró sabiendo que como escarbato Naruto sabía demasiado de él—. No sé me ocurre como deshacer la maldición que te ata a mí.

—¿Por qué quieres deshacerla? Mejor preocúpate por lo que te hizo ese tipo en tu cuello ttebayo. —Lo miró preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle al azabache.

—Si yo te dejara morirías, no quiero que eso suceda, ¿qué no entiendes? —preguntó el moreno con enojo.

—Teme —llamó con molestia Naruto poniéndose de rodillas delante de él, que aún permanecía sentado—. Yo seré tu escudo, tu protector, tu guardián compañero y amigo —aseguró inclinando su cabeza hacia él—. Si me lo permites también seré tu amante, pero sólo cuando lo sientas en verdad y no como obligación por mi maldición —explicó acariciando la blanca mejilla con una de sus manos y con la otra el anillo en el dedo del Uchiha—. Yo te amo y eso me mantendrá siempre a tu lado ttebayo.

Sasuke guardó silencio sin saber cómo responder a lo que le decía, no quería que se separaran, pero tampoco deseaba que Naruto se usará a si mismo como escudo para proteger su bienestar. Como única respuesta atrajo el rostro del rubio hacia el suyo y lo besó con suavidad, algo que Naruto correspondió con anhelo y sentimientos que había guardado para sí mismo durante todo aquel tiempo al lado de Sasuke. Uzumaki recostó al azabache en la cama y entrelazó sus dedos sin romper el beso.

—¿Te pusiste las bragas que te compré? —preguntó el de ojos azules con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Usuratonkachi —dijo Sasuke apenado de la pregunta—. Tenías que arruinar un momento tan bonito.

—Es sólo curiosidad… —se defendió—. Como me deshice de toda tu ropa interior y anoche te bañaste… —comentó mirándolo con esa sonrisa zorruna.

—¿Quieres tener una pelea de varitas conmigo? —cuestionó Uchiha, retándolo a tener un duelo de magia.

—Oh claro que quiero esa pelea —afirmó el otro con un tono que denotaba deseo, haciendo que el moreno entendiera el doble sentido en sus palabras.

—No me refería a eso —aclaró de inmediato el de ojos negros.

—Muy tarde Teme, ahora tendremos nuestra “pelea de varitas” ttebayo —anunció Naruto retomando el beso.

—Espera tarado ahh —intentó negar Uchiha siendo demasiado tarde para detener al otro mago.

Quedaban muchos misterios mezclados con peligros aguardando por ellos en el futuro, pero por esa noche dejarían que su camarote fuera lo único para ellos y que no se viera interrumpido por la incertidumbre de los que les aguardada. Por esa noche no querían pensar en los múltiples problemas que acarrearía el regreso del Señor tenebroso, aquel tiempo sería exclusivamente usado para demostrarse mutuamente que aquella maldición que los ataba era bien recibida, tanto como el anillo que descasaba en el dedo anular de Sasuke y que pronto haría juego con el que Naruto en su forma de escarbato no podía usar.

 

OWARI

 


End file.
